1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates generally to fireplace heating systems, and particularly to a fireplace heating system suitable for use in heating residences which are already equipped with natural gas fired central forced air furnaces.
2. Description of Prior Art. Fuel shortages and the high cost of home heating fuels have directed great attention on methods and devices for improving the efficiencies of existing home heating systems. Many studies have established that fireplaces are grossly inefficient and in many instances their use actually causes an overall heat loss in the home. One of the major reasons for fireplace inefficiency is the lack of an adequate collection and distribution system.
Several heating systems designed to collect and distribute heat generated in a fireplace have been conceived. ADAMS et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,369 describes an air circulation system. CLEER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,755 teaches collection of heat from fireplaces and solar collectors to be distributed through radiators. WILLIAMSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,880 teaches a water heating system, having a substantial storage capacity, a capability of heating water for hot water taps, said system being circulated by a conventional pump, and heat being transferred to living areas by standard radiators. JOHNSON et al, U.S, Pat. No. 4,046,320 teaches a double loop hot water system, in which fireplace generated heat is circulated through standard radiators throughout the home, and in particular to place a radiator in the hot air ducts or in the forced air furnace bonnet, so that in the event the forced air furnace is fired and the fan is activated, the fireplace heat will augument the heat in the already heated air from the furnace.